Peter and Wendy
by SaffyM
Summary: Pan meets Shakespeare.. Two worlds, two rivaling families, two heirs...one destiny. PPWD
1. The Prologue

**Well heyyy there, long time, no see ehhh ;) **

**So...my obsession with Ralph Fiennes has hit an all time high, and so my obsession with Shakespeare has also continued..**

**Yes, yes you are thinking correctly. **

**So onto I bring a crossover, but not crossover if that makes sense? Well, it's basically Romeo and Juliet, but with my favourite couple :3 **

**Also, this story is dedicated to a REALLY lovely person, who's messages make me smile, and also make me want to continue to write even at my lowest points! It's JustMaee, thank you dearyy, and I'm extremely sorry I havn't kept my promise to continue Neverland, but I will at some point! **

**Bahaaaaa, so it begins! **

* * *

><p><em>Two households, both alike in dignity,<br>In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
>From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,<br>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
>From forth the fatal loins of these two foes<br>A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
>Whose misadventured piteous overthrows<br>Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
>The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,<br>And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
>Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,<br>Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
>The which if you with patient ears attend,<br>What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._**  
>-Romeo &amp; Juliet, William Shakespeare<strong>

There are two different Worlds.

Both are unaware of each other's existence, or so they were. Until seventeen years ago to be exact. One world has been known to be called Earth over the past few centuries, the other has only recently been christened as Neverland.

Two places so different, yet they are so alike. Both are places of beauty, though they can be interpreted in different ways. Earth is a place of industry, modern technology and knowledge beyond your wildest dreams. Neverland is a place of tranquillity, peace and creatures only told in fairy tales.

The two world were separated only by a border, a thick glowing line of resistance, positioned in the middle of the two worlds. For over 2000 years, the border had stayed strong, keeping the two Worlds apart, and although the border had been holding his place strong for so many years, he felt his defences slowly disintegrate. The Universe watched as she saw a fellow brother fall slowly into a depression, one that not even her could pull him out off. She watched as his strong defences faded, until he was a fine sprinkling of Fairy Dust.

Then it happened, the gateway that had been placed there thousands of centuries ago combining the two worlds opened. And so the Universe sighed, feeling the weight being lifted off her shoulders, though she knew that the cogs were in motion, the game beginning. And there was no way to stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and simple, i'm not talented enough to write a sonnet, so here we are ;') <strong>

**So I havn't fallen of the face of the Earth, I entered year 11. Which is the equivilant of falling off the face of the Earth. **

**I've gotten a few chapters typed up, and so you won't murder me I'll post Part 1 in...an hour. Promises. **

**About Neverland...**

**I lost inspiration. Yeah. I know I said I would update, but mffnhgnhdjusgjo I don't like it :') **

**EXTREMELY SORRY...I probably will come back to it at some point, but at the point in time NONO. Plus I saw someone else was using the same idea's as me and i was ANGRY. More than once. Mama isn't happy.  
><strong>

**About future writings..**

**I dooo plan on writing all of this :3 yaaay, and I also have some HP oneshots coming up so watch out! **

**SaffyM is back.**


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

__**Okay.. so it was sooner than on hour.. **

**Thought I may as well, Mock Revision must start ASAP **

**So this is the first official chapter, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them;<br>which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it.  
><em>**-Sampson**_, _**Act 1, Scene 1 **_  
><em>

If there was anything that Rufio hated, it was the Earthlings. The Darling Family to be precise.

He hated how they acted, thinking they were the greatest, with their gunpowder, lavish clothing, and riches. Stuck up their own arses, they were. He hated every fibre of their being, he was a Neverland boy to the core. If possible, he would spit on their heads as they bowed down to him, whispering apologies for their Sins towards him.

Grinding his teeth, he crouched behind the bushes which hid him from the view of _them. _Rufio may be young, but he certainly wasn't stupid. Fingering the blade that was tucked away beside his hipbone in a makeshift sheaf, his dark eyes narrowed as he waited for the right time to pounce.

He knew Peter wouldn't be happy he had used him to get to the land of the Earthlings, he had lied saying he needed some supplies to trade with the Piccanniny Tribe, as he had a small piece of knowledge that the boy had a crush on the Tribe Leaders daughter, but still, you've got to do what you've got to do in these situations, and to take the route to Earth without the ability of flight would take a few days.

His heart was pounding heavily in his chest- this sort of action gave him a rush of adrenaline, it kept him on his toes. Sliding his hand down and clutching the handle of his sword, he slowly pulled it from its sheaf, as he prepare to reveal himself.

James Darling, and his two sidekicks were taking a stroll in Kensington Gardens. Smee and Starkey weren't the brightest, but still, it was good to have backup_._ James Darling certainly thought so.

Dressed in a less formal attire of trousers and a loose shirt, the men strolled through the Gardens, James smirking at the different greenery, knowing he was so much better than the measly plantlife.

"Well, Gentlemen, this seems a good spot," he announces, raising a thick dark eyebrow at the two bumbling men.

"Yes-,"

"Perfect spot-,"

"Enough!" James cried, clasping the side of his head at the horrific noises the two men made. "You two are worse than a group of schoolgirls," he muttered, before being interrupted by a crack that came from the shrubbery behind them. He spun on his heel, grasping in his pocket for his pistol that he always kept in case of ambush.

"Did you hear anything?"he hissed to the two men who were sitting on the floor. Both shook their heads, and he tutted, creeping closer to the bushes.

Rufio bared his teeth, before jumping out of the bushes.

"Scavenger!" James cried, taking out the pistol. Rufio snarled, lunging forward, pulling out his sword, though James had already aimed, shooting the pistol. Rufio dodged, rolling on the grass floor, hissing when the bullet soared past his ear.

"Shooting when your opponent isn't ready, spineless, James," Rufio said, his voice gruff, as he jumped to his feet. It was an unfair fight, but Rufio refused to give up his trusty sword in favour for a gun. Fashioned by the Fae, it was perfectly balanced, and was tailored just to fit his hand. The sword was streamline, and had no errors in its design, making it lethal in battle.

"Shut it, peasant," he snarled in return, pointing again at his opponent, while brushing his corkscrew curls out of his face .

"Bring it, old man," James narrowed his forget-me-not blue eyes at the youth, his heart and mind now set on killing the abomination. The two leapt into battle. The two males fought fiercely, though at one point Rufio got the upper hand, and so slashed at James' hand holding the pistol, slicing off his hand, which dropped nimbly to the floor. James cried out in pain, collapsing onto the floor, while Rufio stood above him, smirking in triumph.

"Rufio!" Said person spun on his heel, his dark eyes narrowed at person in the clearing. The person stepped forward and his heart dropped, Peter was going to kill him, provoking the Earthlings again. But it was not Peter who ran to the boys side.

"What do you want, Slightly?" Rufio said, sighing.

"Rufio, Peter won't be happy when he finds out you harmed an Earthling," Slightly tutted, shaking his finger in the taller boys face. Rufio growled stepping forward, his eyes filled with fury. Slightly gulped, taking a step away from the angered boy.

"Peace Rufio, I try to keep the peace," he murmured soothingly, raising his hands in surrender.

"I hate peace," James spat from the ground, "as I hate you- you, SCOUNDRALS!" Rufio kicked him head to the floor, smirking. It seems that some daydreams aren't so far from reality, Rufio thought smugly.

"Come on, we've got to go!" Slightly cried, pulling on Rufio's arm. Out of the corner of his eye, Rufio saw a piece of white card was on the grassy floor. He crouched, picking up the card. Slightly crouched beside him.

"What is it?" Slightly asked quietly.

"Shush, Slightly," Rufio said, nudging the small boy with his shoulder blade, as he tried to decipher what the card was. Slowly the corners of his lips turned upwards into a smirk.

_You are cordially invited_

_to The Darling Family Costume Ball _

_In Celebration of _

_Miss Wendy Darling's coming of age_

_On Thursday 15__th__ of May _

"Well Slightly, we're in for a night of fun. Now come on, we have to find Peter, I have a plan," Rufio got to his feet, pulling the younger boy with him.

"Rufio, when you have a plan, it just ends badly," Slightly whined, but still followed him as he strolled towards the parks exit.

"Not this time, Slightly, I have a feeling this time it will end in brilliance," Rufio's smirk grew, and Slightly shuddered at the maddened look in his eyes.

"Just put the sword away, you're starting to freak me out."

"Peter!" Rufio cried when he saw the golden haired boy hovering over the pavement with his arms crossed over his chest, his mouth set in a fine line, and his emerald green eyes sparkling in annoyance.

"Rufio..." Peter growled, prowling forward like a predator closing in on his prey. Rufio's heart sped up when he saw his leader approach.

"How goes it Pan?" He smiled nervously, rocking back on the heels of his booted feet.

"Rufio," Peter snapped, ignoring his question, "I just saw a man, running from the small forest, screaming there was a young boy, with a sword fighting his friend. James. Darling." The predatory look in his eyes made Rufio swallow nervously and shy away from Peter.

"About that.."

"Enough!" Peter bellowed, grabbing the boys arm. "We're going home!" Rufio groaned, attempting to pull his arm from the older boys grip.

"Peter, you not my father, let me go!" He whined, before Slightly stepped forward.

"Peter, he was provoked," Slightly said quietly. The tall boys gaze switched to the lanky boy dressed in the large suit jacket that dwarfed his gangly figure.

"Slightly? What are you doing here?" Slightly rolled his eyes.

"You can't cut off our interaction with the Earthlings, Peter, we can come here if we want." Rufio nodded vigorously.

"Fine. But if I hear one more word of you fighting..."

"I know, you'll kick me all the way to the lagoon, where the mermaids can do what they will with me," Rufio muttered, "can you let me go now?" he asked, raising a thick eyebrow. Peter let his arm slip from his grip.

"Brothers?" Rufio asked, holding up his palm. Peter pursed his lips, then grasped the other boys hand.

"Brothers," he smirked, and crowed towards the deep blue sky.

It seemed Rufio was forever in dear Slightly's dept, at least until Slightly was in need of help.

"Peter?" Peter's head rose from his heavily tanned arm, "what day is it? I mean, in the Earthlings world?" Peter shrugged, floating up from the floor, "why do you ask?" he said, drifting close to the boy.

"Well...I found this," Rufio pulled the card out of his pocket.

"What is it?" Peter murmured, entranced by the object.

"It's an invitation, to a party," Rufio whispered quietly, not to wake the other Lost Boys. Peters face lit up in joy.

"A party?" He whispered excitedly. Peter Pan loved parties, and Rufio knew it. If there was a way to Peter Pans heart, it would be to throw him a party. "What kind of party?"

"A birthday party, for a girl-" Peter held up a hand cutting off Rufio.

"What?" Rufio asked, confused.

"A girl, I cannot, my heart belongs to Tiger Lily," he smiled at the thought of the beloved Piccanniny Princess. He loved her long, dark hair the colour of Ravens wings, eyes the colour of cocoa beans, that could entrance even the man with the coldest of hearts.

"Come on, really? Peter, I think that ship may have sailed," Rufio shook his head pityingly at Peter who now was scowling at the thought of _him. _

"Shut up, Rufio," Peter growled in warning as Rufio shuffled closer to him.

"Come on Peter, live a little, you don't have much to lose..." Peter frowned, his dark blonde eyebrows furrowing until they were looked like they were stitched together with a needle and thread.

"Fine. We'll go. I'll go see the mermaids, they'll know the date," Peter muttered, drifting towards his carved tree trunk that would take him out of the home underground.

Rufio waited until Peter had disappeared before punching the air in happiness. He would make him forget the Piccanniny princess, if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Rufio, he's greeeat! <strong>

**Au revior ff. net, to the Math textbook!**


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

__**Well... Hey deeer :3 **

**As promised, part 2..weeee! **

**Yeah, it's a bit of a short arse, buuut, I'm attemping to stay in the same scene's as the play, so mehr, that's as much as I could come up with, SOREH! **

**I'm A Celeb's finished D: sooo I've got more time to write, and mocks finished a few days ago :3 Yours sincerely got an A* on English Lit :D WAHOOOOO! **

**Soo... Here ya gooo! **

* * *

><p><em>But woo her, gentle Paris, get her heart,<br>My will to her consent is but a part;  
>An she agree, within her scope of choice<br>Lies my consent and fair according voice.  
><em>**-Capulet, Act 1, Scene 2**

"So, you wish to take my daughter's hand in marriage?"

Mr Darling was a busy man. As one of the more prestigious bankers in the city of London, he was heavily relied on by his boss, Sir Couch to make sure everything was in place, and that the bank ran smoothly. He took pride in his position of trust, and was confident while working, but when he left that confidence slipped. You see, Mr Darling was a very, very shy man, and often relied on his dear wife Mrs Darling to communicate during events.

It was a quiet day in the bank, Mondays usually were as everyone was in a tired state as they tried to shake the exhilarating feel of the weekend and try to get into their workday routine. Mr Darling had just finished with tallying up the totals for last week and was getting ready to take an early leave. On his way out, he nearly bumped into Sir Couch's grandson, Edward Quiller Couch II.

"Oh, sorry Mr Couch, I didn't see you there, pardon me," Mr Darling raised the brim of his top hat at the heir and attempted to carry on down the street.

"Mr Darling, please, could I talk to you about a particular subject," the young man asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

Edward Couch II was a very eligible bachelor, despite being only eighteen and not even finishing his first year at university, and was the most sought after man to marry in Bloomsbury, being good looking, smart, and also a large fortune to himself when his grandfather passes. With caramel coloured eyes, dark hair perfectly coffied into a side parting and a tall, lean figure that could rival the local athletes, he certainly was a looker.

"Of course, Mr Couch," Mr Darling said, conveying the emotion of confidence, although inside he was trembling in fear.

"Please, call me Edward," the boy who was a good few inches taller than him smiled down at the banker timidly, as he took off his top hat, holding it behind his back.

"Certainly...Edward," Mr Darling said, frowning at the lack of formalities. "What is it that you wish to speak to me about, is it about your grandfather-"

"No! It's about...Miss Darling, actually," Edward said with a faint pink flush now staining his cheeks.

"Wendy?" Mr Darling asked, raising his eyebrows. He knew that Wendy and Edward conversed, but never thought anything of their seemingly friendly relationship. He also knew his daughter was a free spirit, who could be quite feisty when challenged as well, this knowledge made a bead of sweat form on his temple.

"Yes..I wish to ask something very important, hopefully within a few weeks, of course after your consent-"

"So, you wish to take my daughter's hand in marriage?" The left corner of Mr Darlings lips twitched upwards, as he saw the young man visibly swallow.

"Uh, yes, if that is possible, please," Edward asked, forcing himself to look into Mr Darlings eyes. The older man was silent, before his face broke out into a smile.

"Of course, you have my blessing to do so, you will be at the party I presume, " Mr Darling said, before raising the brim of his hat at the young man, "and now, I will take my leave, good day...Edward," and so, a happy man walked down the road, feeling he had made the best possible choice.

* * *

><p>"Why are you making me do this again?" Peter asked when he had returned from his consultation with the mermaids. The party, as it seems, was the very next day. Rufio smiled mischievously, a –frankly- <em>frightening<em> glint in his dark eyes.

"Because, you need to get over this little _crush_ Peter, and I, Rufio will help diminish it," he stated proudly, hands on hips, mimicking Peters signature pose. Said boy narrowed his eyes at his counterpart.

"Hmph. I still don't see why." He muttered, gliding to his bed that was adorned with animal skins.

"You'll see Peter, you'll see," Rufio said, heading for his own bed, settling down with his hands clasped behind his head.

"Oh, and Peter, Tiger Lily is going to be there." Silence. He heard the blonde boy shift in his bed, then sigh heavily. Rufio slept that night with a triumphant smirk on his face, knowing he had won.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo there you go, next chapter we meet Wendy! <strong>

**I've got it typed already, so I'm going to post it after, as it's also a short part. **

**SaffyM**


	4. Act 1, Scene 3

**Well.. here goes it! **

* * *

><p><em>I'll look to like, if looking liking move:<br>But no more deep will I endart mine eye  
>Than your consent gives strength to make it fly.<em>  
><strong>-Juliet, Act 1, Scene 3 <strong>

"Nana! Oh for god sake, where is that girl?" Mrs Darling was usually a very patient woman, renound for being the most gentle and kind in London, though in the current situation, with her hair held in rollers, a few stray hairs flying away from the tight coils, rushing around the house trying to get small details sorted out, she wasn't the most patient. And to top matters off, she couldn't find her daughter.

Nana, the children's nurse bounded down the stairs, coming to a halt in front of the Lady of the house.

"Where is my daughter? Go, fetch her for me," she waved her hand, and the dog bounded off up the stairs in search for the oldest child, while she in return went to go and chase up the flower arrangements that had been held up.

Nana pushed the door to the nursery open with her nose, and trotted into the room, towards the girl seated in front of the dresser.

Sitting in her modest cotton dressing gown and combing through her wet hair with a silver brush, Wendy Darling, though beautiful, had an expression of deep sorrow. She didn't want a lavish party, like her Aunt Millicent and mother had insisted on as soon as she had turned fifteen.

Sighing, she placed the brush on the dresser and examined her reflection. She didn't see anything astounding as she stared into her own corn blue eyes. Her favourite aspect of her face was her nose, she has decided a few years before. Slightly upturned, it was a regal nose, with no bumps visible and a light dusting of freckles over the bridge.

"Oh, hello Nana, what are you doing here?" she asked as she noticed the large dog sitting at her ankles. The families of London laughed when they found out the Darling family had a dog for a nurse, but Nana was the most trained dog, and did her job better than many other nannies in the area, and displayed a true love for the Darlings.

Nana cocked her head, gesturing to the door and got to her feet, slowly walking forward, beckoning the child to follow. Wendy rose from her seat, and followed the dog out of her room and down the stairs.

"Oh, thank god! There you are!" Mrs Darling threw her hands in the air, with a light blush dusting along her cheekbones. "Come, I must speak with you...about a very sweet subject indeed.." Mrs Darling took her daughters hand, leading her into the drawing room.

"Sit my dear, sit," Mrs Darling fluttered her hands towards the pastel pink loveseat. Wendy sat, her eyes never straying from her mothers. Mrs Darling sat on the seat also, and reached forward, grasping Wendy's hands tightly in her own.

Wendy's eyebrows rose further up. "Mother, what has happened? Are you..with child?" Mrs Darling released one hand, and waved it.

"Oh no, my dear, this is not about me, but about you."

"About me? I do not understand.."

"Yes, about you my dear.. may I please ask you a personal question first...what is your opinion on marriage?" Wendy blinked.

"Marriage? Well mother, I haven't pondered on the subject...why do you ask?"

Mrs Darling released her daughters hands and cupped her own in front of her mouth, badly hiding an ecstatic smile.

"My dear, George has sent some news..Edward Couch, his boss's grandson, wishes for your hand in marriage!" Wendy's eyes widened, before her eyes rolled towards the ceiling.

"Wendy! Wendy!" The said girls eyes fluttered open and she took a large gulp of air. Her mother was knelt in front of her, wafting a handkerchief in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry mother, I don't know what came over me." Mary Darling let out a sigh, and cupped her daughters cheek, looking deep into her eyes.

"Wendy my dear, I know you must be nervous, but do not fret, I was married a year before you to your father, and we've been happily married ever since..Edward, he'll be good for you."

"Don't you mean his money will be," she muttered under her breath, looking away from her mother's prying eyes.

"Off with you child! You must ready yourself for your party, Edward will be attending as well, so make sure you look your best!" Mary fluttered her hands towards the door, while collapsing into a pink overstuffed armchair. Wendy bowed her head towards her mother, and made her way towards the door, her feet dragging slightly with her shoulders slumped making her resemble a worn old hag.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...zee next update will be soonish...I think.. :') <strong>

**No, seriously, soonish...I promise! I'm on a ROOAWWWL!  
><strong>

**Well hope your run up to Christmas is shweeet ;) **

**All I want for Christmas is..LOGAN LEEERMAAAAAAAAN! Totally could get a Christmas number 1 with that song...  
><strong>

**OH! and let me know what you think of the story so far, REVIEW- 'tis free :3 **

**Saffym **


	5. Act 1, Scene 4

**Heyy peeeopllesss! **

**Soooo, who's excited for Christmas... **

**Not me. **

**I've only gone and got the flu over Christmas! AGAIN. **

**So annoying..plus trying to finish a canvas of Twiggy and make presents is NOT fun. **

**Right onto the story...**

**First up!**

**1. I know, I know, some of you who know the play may realise I missed out the Queen Mab speech.. and I'm SOREEH! I also merged Scene 4 and 5 together..well, it's my story. I can do what I wish with it. Please don't hurt me.  
><strong>

**2. Also, thankk you to my first reviewer of the story: 5livelaughlove5, thankss, and I certainly have a lot cooking up..*evil laugh* **

** Sooo yeah, it's going to be longer HALALLUJAAAAAAH! **

**If you watch Celebrity Juice, you will get this, if you don't..I am ashamed... **

**SHAAATIINGG! **

* * *

><p><em>Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!<br>For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.  
><em>**- Romeo, Act 1, Scene 5**

"Come on Peter! Our ball awaits!" Rufio crowed, stamping his foot impatiently.

"Rufio, I thought it was a costume party..why are we going like this?" Peter asked, squirming uncomfortably in the feathered mask.

"It is, we just needed something to cover our faces, the Earthlings think our dress is costume anyway, they won't blink an eye, now come on!" Rufio held out his arm, which Peters hand clamped onto, and they lifted into the air, floating a few feet from the ground.

"If we don't get going, we'll miss it, you git, and I'll never forgive you for being late, you know that don't you."

"I can drop you to your death easily Rufio, I wouldn't push it," Peter bit out, girnding his teeth together, and shot forward, Rufio dangling behind him yelping and cursing.

* * *

><p>"See, they're attending the ball as well! We'll join in their crowd, and they'll lead us there!" Rufio whispered excitedly from the bush the two teenagers were hiding in.<p>

"I don't know about this Rufio, they're all...clean, we'll stick out like a sore thumb. Why don't we just go home and forget about the whole party-"

"Shut up Peter! We are going to this party, and we're going to have fun, whether you like it or not!" Rufio grasped the other boys upper arm, and dragged him out of the greenery. The crowd were excitedly chatting, the women dressed in long, brightly coloured poofy gowns, airing themselves with fans. The men were all dressed in pressed suits, with masks covering the upper half of their faces in a variety of colours and textures.

Peter thought that the Earthlings looked ridiculous in their clothes, and was reluctantly glad Rufio had given him a mask from the Picaninny Tribe to wear.

"Fine. But I'm not making any promises on dancing."

The two boys slipped easily into the crowd, their bare feet stepping on the damp cobbles. Rufio cursed a few times after stubbing his toes, and Peter after making sure no-one saw was hovering a few centimetres from the floor, the gap hidden by the frocks long skirts. Rufio glared at him, before cursing when he stepped into a puddle.

As they approached the hall in which the dance was held, Peter cursed when he noticed the men starting to produce crisp white invitations from their pockets, and nudged Rufio.

"Rufio, you dolt, we don't have an invitation..oh well, let's go back.." Rufio smirked, brandishing the invitation which was hidden in his worn cut off trousers.

"Not so fast, come along Peter," he winked, gesturing the large double doors. Peters face turned a dark beetroot, but floated back to the ground, his feet meeting the polished marble floors.

"Lets get this over with," he muttered, while waiting for Rufio to hand over the invitation. After the men positioned at the door looked over the invitations, they gestured for them to enter the well lit hall.

The hall was decked in marble- the floor, the pillars surrounding the circular room and also the grand twin staircases leading to the dance floor. There was a balcony around the perimeter of the room, where people could be spectators the ballroom Large arrangements of flowers were placed in large glass vases' and placed on the balcony and at the foot of the staircases, while drapes of baby blue hung off the balcony.

Peter felt very out of place.

Rufio descended the staircase proudly, smirking from behind his red and black feathered mask, and quickly disappeared into the crowd. Peter sighed, and went to stand next to a pillar, while watching the occupants of the room socialise.

Peter smiled, spotting Tiger Lily, dressed in traditional tan moccasins, and brightly coloured beads threaded through her raven black hair, stood with her father who was conversing with a formally dressed Earthling man, a black tophat adorning his balding head. She noticed his stare, and smiled timidly at him, before returning her attention to her father.

He went to make his way toward her, but stopped as everyone ceased conversation, and looked towards the staircase. He froze and felt Rufio grabbed his arm, gesturing to the staircase. Peter jumped, thinking the boy was off with some Earthling girls, but his gaze followed. And he froze.

All thoughts of Tiger Lily evaporated. Compared to _her_, whoever this girl was, she was nothing.

"Why, she's _beautiful_," Peter whispered to no-one in particular.

She was wearing a long blue gown, the colour of ice, which flared out slightly at the hips, and the satin material fell in loose folds to her feet while the strapless bodice clung to her figure like a glove. Soft brown ringlets were pinned up to the back of her head, while stray pieces lay around her face. She was biting her lip, he noticed, the colour a rose pink, and although her posture was confident, her bright blue eyes showed slight fear of the amount of eyes on her all at once.

"...Sodding Darling's cousin..Peter, Peter, PETER!" Rufio was shaking his arm, but he barely noticed, as a smile made its way across his face. "Peter, for God's sake! Your floating!" That brought him straight back down to the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" Rufio asked, his eyes bright with wonder.

"I am in love Rufio!" Peter said blissfully, his eyes landing once again on the girl who had captured his attention. She was talking to a boy around his age, although she didn't seem to pleased about it.

"I know you are Peter, with that bloody Princess.."

"With Tiger Lily, no, that wasn't love, for I have not seen love, not until this night.." He sighed, and floated up from the marble floor once again, and Rufio fought to keep him down.

"Peter! If you don't behave, we'll be found out! And we'll have to leave, so stay DOWN!" Peter immediately dropped onto the floor once again.

"I must speak with her. Hear her angelic voice." He smiled dreamily and flitting off, leaving Rufio standing alone in the middle of the hall.

"Oh, what have I done.." He shook his head, watching the boy he considered his kin walk away with determination in his stride. What just happened?

* * *

><p>"Uncle! Look! It's that horror. Pan." James spat. He was furious. Now dare those <em>savages<em> invade his territory.

George Darling was stood with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand, leaning heavily onto his wife, and was already extremely intoxicated.

"Oh, pish posh James, lighten up a bit. It's my daughters party, leave the boy alone for once, and go have fun!" He waved the young man away, giggling when he slipped slightly.

"Fine," he sneered, storming off. He would have his revenge, he vowed, striding towards the nearest waiter.

* * *

><p>"Would you care for a drink, sir," the young waiter asked, holding out a tray filled with champagne flutes.<p>

"No, thank you," Peter replied, but casually asked, "who's the girl, the one in the blue dress." The waiter paused, inspecting the boy.

"Oh, that's Wendy, she's quite lovely, is she not, and very nice costume, you look wonderfully savage," said the young man, before moving on to the next group of guests without a second thought of the strangely dressed boy.

"Wendy," Peter let the name roll off his tongue. "I must speak with her," he vowed, determined. He spotted Wendy easily, as if he was bound to always find her.

She was stood once again with that dratted boy, this time near the double doors, leaning onto one of the many marble pillars surrounding the perimeter of the hall. She wore a slight strained smile, one he recognised Tiger Lily to usually wear when she conversed with him.

He always knew deep down Tiger Lily would never love him, but never came to realise it himself. Wendy obviously didn't love the boy she spoke with, but was being polite and not rejecting him forwardly.

Peter worked his way round the hall to her, hiding behind the pillars, until her was almost next to her, his back mirroring hers on the other side.

He could hear her voice, almost like a melody as she spoke.

He could smell her perfume, light and floral.

He saw a pale hand resting on the marble pillar, shielded from the man by the material of her skirt.

He couldn't help it really. It was just the transfixion of her being so close to him, and he couldn't resist the urge.

He reached forward and touched her hand.

She gasped, and froze, ceasing conversation.

He could hear the man ask worriedly if there was anything wrong, as he cradled her hand. It fit perfectly into his calloused palm, the pale skin standing out in contrast to his golden tanned one.

"Of course, Edward, quite alright, just feeling a tad faint, would you excuse me for a moment, please," he heard her reply, smiling as he heard heavy footsteps depart.

What he didn't expect was to be pinned to the pillar by the girl herself. Her blue eyes were narrowed, her mouth set in a fine line, while a pink flush decorated her nose and cheekbones.

She was stunning.

"Who are you, and why on Earth did you touch my hand. Explain yourself." Well, he wasn't expecting that.

"Come with me," she dragged him by the arm through the open double doors behind them and into the gardens. They didn't walk far, only over to a stone bench hidden from the view of the people in the ballroom by the large trimmed bushes.

"Well," she released his arm, crossing hers over her chest, while she watched him expectantly.

"I am Peter, Peter Pan," He introduced himself, bowing deeply.

"And that gives you the right to touch my hand? I don't even know you!" She asked, her voice rising. He flew forward, not realising he was hovering above the ground, and his hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened, and rolled back, and she collapsed forwards and into his arms.

* * *

><p>"Wendy! Wendy!" She heard an unfamiliar voice call her name as she came around. She was lead on a cold stone bench she noted, feeling the smooth cool surface through her gown. She also felt someone's hot breath fan over her face.<p>

Her eyelids fluttered, then opened, to see a boy floating a few feet above her body, peering curiously at her face. She gasped, sitting up, and nearly fell off the bench.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you!" He floated forward towards her terrified form.

"Y-you can fly!" She marvelled, holding out a hand. His instantly connected with hers, their palms kissing one another. All feeling of anger she felt from before had faded, only replaced with awe. "Is this real? Or just a dream?" She whispered, her words light and airy. He was silent, watching her every move intently, every breath she took, the route of her gaze, which was roaming over his entire form.

"I don't understand, why can I not fly? How can you, boy?" She murmured, her eyes tracing over his features. He was around her age, was tall and well built, with golden tanned skin. Adorning his head were riotous blonde curls, which gleamed in the light of the moon. His had bright green eyes, the colour she had only seen on the emerald green necklace her mother treasured, framed with long dark lashes that would be envied by most women. He was dressed most strangely as well, in what looked like _leaves_. She frowned, reaching forward, to stroke one on his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice deep and laced with curiosity.

"Are those leaves you are wearing?" He nodded.

"I've never seen a boy dressed in leaves before," she said quietly, her hand dropping to her lap.

"Well, I'm not an ordinary boy," he replied, his chest puffing out slightly at this.

"So why did you touch my hand b-Peter," she asked, after staring at the boy for a few seconds. He looked at her, shrugging his bare shoulder.

"I'm not sure, I just wanted- no _needed _to," Wendy smiled, her eyes falling to the floor. She saw the way he stared at her, how his eyes lingering on her lips..

"Peter- we cannot-I-I'm practically engaged-" She found his hand once again clapped over her mouth.

"Shush, that does not matter," he whispered, his eyes meeting hers.

She cheeks filled with colour.

"Please, dear Wendy, may I bestow onto you- a kiss?" He whispered quietly, and Wendy only just heard him.

"Peter, we-"

"Please."

She stared at the boy who had captured her attention when she first descended that staircase, who wore a mask decorated in vibrant feathers. She didn't know why, - but for some reason, she could not deny him of what he wanted, and she nodded.

He smiled, sliding closer to her on the bench, so close, he could feel the heat of her skin radiating onto his.

"Be still, I shall not hurt you," he promised, as he saw her form trembling slightly. He reached a hand forward tilting her head upwards, so she could stare into his eyes.

"Be still," he murmured, his eyes closing, just before his lips touched hers. It was sweet, innocent, the brief touching of his lips onto hers, but to him, it was something he knew he would treasure for the rest of his life.

He opened his eyes to see her staring into his, the colour of her iris' darkened slightly. He felt her move even closer to him, feel her hand close around his, while the other cupped him behind the neck.

"And I, onto you shall bestow a kiss," she whispered, before leaning up, pressing her lips to his. It was a different kiss to the one just a few moments ago, more desperate. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her slight body flush against his as he opened his mouth, desperate to be even closer to her. She responded, opening her own in synchronisation, and felt his tongue slipping into her mouth.

She knew it was indecent, to be kissing someone, when she knew her father wished for her to be promised to another. But somewhere along Peter asking her to kiss him, she forgot about all her past wishes, her fathers and mothers. All she was focused on was the boy who was holding her in his arms as if she was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Wendy, Wendy! WENDY!" She heard Edward calling her name, and reluctantly broke free, pressing a chaste kiss onto his lips before standing.

" I'll be there in a moment!" She called, looking back at the boy who was floating up from the bench, a dreamy smile on his face.

"Peter? Are you well?" She asked, slightly amused at the sight.

"Well? Well? I'm terrific!" He practically shouted, flying up suddenly, nearly hitting his head off a tree.

"Peter! Come down from there! I must leave," She said, a mournful expression on her face.

"Come, then fair Wendy, I, the extraordinary Peter Pan shall escort you back," he smirked, bowing, before offering his arm.

"You are very arrogant, Peter Pan, do you know that," she shook her head, but nevertheless, took the offered arm, and together, they set off to the hall. When they neared the door, she took her arm back.

"I must take my leave from here, Mr Pan," she said, curtsying deeply, before leaving him alone in the gardens. He smiled, watching her walk back into the hall. When he had seen she'd left, he shot into the air, and crowed with glee.

* * *

><p>"James..who is that?" Wendy asked casually, of course after questioning the names of other men around the ballroom.<p>

"What?" James spat at his cousin, glaring at her, and gripped his tumbler filled with the dark amber liquid tighter.

"I asked who is that," she pointed to Peter, "why have I never seen him before?" She asked again.

"That," James rose to his full height, glaring at the boy, "is Pan. Savage little bastard. Ring leader of the Lost Boys, from that sodding Neverland." She gasped, her fingers closing over her lips.

"No." Her family, they would never forgive her. James hated the Lost Boys more than anything, she knew they fought fiercely. Her gaze flickered to Peter, before looking at her cousin once again. He had not notice her gasp, thankfully.

"I must go, please excuse me," she muttered, feeling faint, and watched her cousin tense, as Peter looked over with an expression closely resembling that of a deer caught in headlights.

Why him? Why must it be him, why not Edward? The boy her family approved of.

* * *

><p>"Rufio, why is W-that girl with James?"<p>

Rufio glared at James, "Peter, are you an idiot? They're related. She's his cousin, I told you this before you went all goo goo eyes on me."

Peter felt faint. He also noticed James Darling glaring murderously at him.

"We must go. Now." He said, grabbing Rufio's arm, and dragging him from the hall.

* * *

><p>"Come along, Wendy, let us depart," Wendy's aunt, Millicent ushered her from the hall. Aunt Millicent was a widow, her husband dying a few years ago from a heart attack, and Millicent had never got over him, and mourned him greatly.<p>

"Aunt Millicent, what if- theoretically, of course- I was to fall in love, not with someone I was not supposed to?" Wendy asked quietly as they climbed into the carriage

Millicent eased herself into the seat and regarded the pretty girl before her.

"Well, your father would be furious, I assume, your mother...your mother would be disappointed, but not voice her opinion, Mary was always one to blend into the background..Why are you having these thoughts, Wendy, you are supposed to marry soon..and Edward, he's a fine man, he would make you happy."

Wendy sighed, and didn't answer, only sinking into the velvet seats of the coach, and watched the rain splatter against the windows.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, the end of Act 1, sniff...<strong>

**Also... Nearly had a heart attack. **

**My little chapter separator stars disappeared D: **

** will be the death of me. **

**Well, I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas from me..update may be a bit wayword..funny story actually, in Newcastle for Christmas, then I'm flying off to Barcelona for New Year ;3 **

**BOOYAAAAAAA! **

**Until next time, au reviorrrrr..**

**SaffyM **


	6. Act 2, Scene 1

**'Ello, 'ello, 'ello **

**Miss me? **

**Course you didn't :L**

**Well, here's my first update of 2012..4 months into it. **

**Well, I feel baaad. **

**Anyways, you don't want to hold a little ol' thing like that against me, do you ;) **

**Well, I'm happy nobody's flamed me for 'Only If For A Night', I was a tad hesitant to put it up, nobody has really ventured into that pairing sooo, yeah. Even if you hate the pairing PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE read it, you never know, I may change your opinion ;) **

**Lmfao. **

**Well, if I did something that went against the laws of this world, I totally did get karma for it..I sewed my finger. On a machine. Straaaaaight through the , Ouch. The needle broke in my finger, it was naaaasty, had to get a first aider in and everything, my teacher was freaking out. **

**I'm okay though! **

**I'm rambling now. But, I went to see Wicked in Laaandon, IT WAS AMAZZZZZING, Rachel Tucker, marry me please, she is AMAZZING, if any of you are in England and havn't seen it yet GOGOGOOOOO, while Miss Tucker in it preferably. I cried so much. **

**So, enough about my injuries and my new girl crush, and onto the storyyy!**

* * *

><p>Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,<br>And young affection gapes to be his heir;  
>That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,<br>With tender Juliet match'd, is now not fair.  
>Now Romeo is beloved and loves again,<br>Alike betwitched by the charm of looks,  
>But to his foe supposed he must complain,<br>And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:  
>Being held a foe, he may not have access<br>To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;  
>And she as much in love, her means much less<br>To meet her new-beloved any where:  
>But passion lends them power, time means, to meet<br>Tempering extremities with extreme sweet.  
><strong>- Prologue, Act 2 <strong>

* * *

><p>The two boys ran through the streets of London, following the carriage, shielded from view from the shadows.<p>

"Peter! What is the meaning of this!" Rufio slapped Peter's hand that was clutching his sleeve away. He watched the boy in front of him with the narrowed eyes, as Peter longingly looked at the carriage which was speeding away from them.

"I-I can't leave Rufio, I can't...Find Tiger Lily, she'll take you home, I'll be there soon!" Peter called over his shoulder, and rose off the floor and shot off after the carriage.

"Peter! Peter come back!" Rufio started after him but realised soon that it was no use; the boy who could fly was too fast for him.

"Oh, what have I done," Rufio muttered staring up at the starry sky which had opened up and poured with tears that splattered his face. He stood there, arms raised above his head for a few moments, before turning and jogging back towards hall.

* * *

><p>"Look at this! Dreadful weather isn't it!" Aunt Millicent tittered as they were escorted up to the Millicent's home, a large townhouse with only Millicent inhabiting, by Martha, Millicent's maid. The young girl who was dressed in a black ensemble that swathed her body kept her eyes downcast as Millicent walked past her and into the house.<p>

"Good evening, Martha," Wendy greeted the girl who held the door open politely.

"Good evening, Miss Wendy," the girl squeaked, her eyes darting towards Millicent who wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Come Wendy, we have much to discuss," Millicent beckoned the Wendy forward and into the parlour at the front of the house. Wendy despised the room, it was too..pink, and was decorated flamboyantly with frills and bows.

Millicent sat on an overstuffed velvet seat, the colour a sickly pastel pink colour, and gestured for Wendy to take a seat beside her on a noticeably smaller seat, the colour faded slightly, but still that annoyingly frustrating colour of pink that Millicent seemed to be so fond of.

"Now, Wendy, darling," Wendy cringed at her Aunts usage of her last name, and pressed her lips together in an attempt to stop her objecting, "as you know, you are to be married Mr Couch, and so your mother has requested you stay here and take lessons to make sure you are..suitable for when the time comes that you will be his bride," Millicent eyed the girl in front of her, who was turning a worryingly shade of green.

"Martha! Bring some tea!" Millicent bellowed, and reached forward to take her nieces hand, "now Wendy, I can assure you I will take the upmost care of you, and prepare you for the passage of marriage, I of course know best!" she laughed, a tinkling sound which made Wendy turn an even sicklier shade.

"Your belongings are being moved up to the guest room as we speak-"

"Who knew," Wendy croaked, her throat hoarse, "who knew I was to be moved here- like some-some- animal!" She cried, standing from her seat quickly, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Why, your parents, my dear, nobody but us, it was an agreement we made a few years ago, your mother-"

"I wish to retire, Aunt, please, do not disturb me," Wendy gathered her skirts, and left the room quickly as she could, nearly bumping into Martha in the process.

"Oh! Miss Wendy, I did not see you there I- are you quite alright?" Martha asked, seeing the other girl's distress.

"Quite alright, I am retiring to be bed, I will not be needing any assistance, thank you," Wendy spoke quickly, before hurrying up the stairs, towards the guest room.

Once the door was closed behind her, Wendy sunk to the floor, sobs wracking her small frame as she cried.

* * *

><p>Peter watched from the shadows across the street as an older woman and Wendy climbed out of the carriage, and into the house.<p>

After the front door was shut behind them, he darted forwards, across the street, while debating on what he should do. After checking around him, he flew up, and over the wall and into the small garden in the back, and waited silently in the bushes.

Wendy raised her head from her arms which had curled protectively around her head, sniffing. Pulling pins out her hair she rose from the floor, and walked towards the window. The rain had since stopped, leaving London looking like it was carved out of ice from the moonlight that reflected off the water it had left.

She opened the window, and raised her skirts so she could sit on the window seat, letting the wind kiss her face and play with her hair.

"Oh why? Why can't life be simpler," she whispered to nobody in particular "is it too much to ask to have what I wish for, for once?"

"What is that, Wendy lady?"

Wendy let out a scream, her eyes snapping open to see Peter staring at her, just a few inches from her face.

"Well, for one, it would be for you to stop creeping up on me!" Her eyes narrowed into slits, making him chuckle softly.

"What is wrong, dear Wendy?" His laughs stopped as he noticed the tear tracks down her cheeks, and reached out to her when another small tear slipped out the corner of her eye.

"'Tis nothing," she murmured, turned her head away.

"What has made you upset?"

"It's just- oh Peter!" She suddenly launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she sobbed. "Why must you be a Lost Boy? Why can you not be from my world, be a respected gentleman? We could be together, married! My family would smile, be proud of me, but alas! 'Tis not true, you are a Lost Boy, an enemy of my family," Wendy whispered, her fingers curling at Peter's neck, her fingers brushing the soft downy hairs she found there. His arms curled around her waist, and he buried his face in her hair, sniffing the floral scent.

"Peter, what are you doing here," she whispered, pulling out of his arms, staring into his eyes, "if you are found in my room, you will be killed, you know this," she murmured, taking his hand within both of hers. His other hand reached forward, cupping her cheek, the thumb stroking the soft skin.

"I do not care! Let them kill me, for I am here now, with you, this moment is one I will treasure, even if it means the end of my life," he murmured, "I am here, because I- I have fallen quite deeply in love with you, Wendy lady."

Wendy's forehead creased in confusion, her lips moving with no sound emerging, "it may sound odd, I know, you may find me crazy, but 'tis true," he moved forward, letting his lips meet hers. Wendy pulled away after a few moments.

"Peter, I- I feel strongly for you too, but how can you be sure that it is love that you feel?" She whispered quietly, her eyes bright as she read his expression.

"I know, because it is what led me to you, this feeling- it is unlike anything I have ever felt before! I could be attacked by soldier and live though to tell the tale! Wendy, it is true, please, believe me that it is true," he kissed her hand, his eyes locked with hers.

She sighed, "I am still not convinced, it has all happened too fast, you're- you're having these feelings, but you don't know the truth behinds them-and-"

"I assure you," he kissed her fingers, "my love," he kissed her back of her hand, his lips lingering on her knuckles, "that what," he kissed her wrist, his tongue flicking out to meet the bone there, making her gasp, "I feel," he peppered soft kisses up her arm, "is honestly," he kissed her neck, making her giggle slightly, and and her neck in a way to move away from him slightly, as she was feeling ticklish, "and truly" he kissed her cheek, his lips lingering on the soft skin, "love, and nothing less. I love you Wendy, there is nothing in the world that can change it," he whispered, his lips brushing over hers.

"I-I believe you," she murmured when he had pulled back, and pulled his head down so their lips met again.

"Wendy!" Wendy gasped and broke apart from Peter at her Aunt call.

"You must go," she whispered frantically, her eyes alight in fear.

"Promise me something first," he asked quickly, grasping her hand.

"Yes?"

"Come tomorrow, you will be my wife."

"What?"

"It is what I wish!" He murmured, brushing her lips with his once more. "I wish to marry you, for you to be mine."

She sighed once more, biting on her lip, deep in thought before nodding her head.

"Yes, I will marry you." He smiled, pulling her forwards for another kiss.

"Tomorrow, I will pick you up; we will be married in Neverland!" Wendy's eyes widened.

"Neverland! Oh, I have never been to such a place..what an awfully big adventure!" She whispered, a smile upon her lips.

"Yes, love, it will be, until tomorrow, my sweet," he whispered, kissing her once more, before leaping out of the window and into the bitter night.

Wendy smiled, as she watched the boy fly up into the sky, where there was not a cloud in sight to hide his frame as he sailed along the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you laark it. <strong>

**Review and I'll love you forever! **

**SaffyM **


End file.
